


Project RWBY

by 2BeeOr2Bumblebee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BeeOr2Bumblebee/pseuds/2BeeOr2Bumblebee
Summary: Project PENNY had been a monumental achievement, ushering in a Golden Age for Humanity. That had been millenia ago...nowadays the Androids of Project RWBY are the only things that can stop the Grimm tide from destroying the last kingdom of humanity.





	Project RWBY

PROJECT RWBY

Summary:

Project PENNY had been a monumental achievement, ushering in a Golden Age for Humanity. That had been millenia ago...nowadays the Androids of Project RWBY are the only things that can stop the Grimm tide from destroying the last kingdom of humanity.

Disclaimer: The great Monty and Rooster Teeth own RWBY! This story borrows a lot of ideas from Nier: Automata, so just to make sure, let me tell you to buy the original material and also know I don't own it, Square Enix does!

STORY START

2000 years ago…

Before the creation of the predecessor Android from project PENNY, Humanity had been in a state of unrest and fear.

They built Kingdoms, raising giant walls to hide within away from the Grimm.

Huntsmen were the first and last line of defense, beings that harnessed their own souls to battle the ever-prevalent scourge of Humanity.

Yet, they were only scarcely just able to do so. No expansions and no meaningful development took place, despite the many attempts to do so. All ended in failure.

A trained Huntsman took years to mold. It took special education, conditioning, and even then, some might end up not suited for the lifestyle. And then all of that time and effort was wasted, expensive gear and extensive teachings left to never be used.

It wasn’t effective. That was, before Ironwood of the buried city of Atlas made a decision. He collected the best minds, and the longest surviving Huntsmen from around the globe to fix this problem.

Dr. Polidena, an eccentric man and one that many discarded, was the one to come up with the solution, to the awe and surprise of many. He decided that, If one couldn't nurture Huntsmen fast enough, then one would simply create them.

No one knew how he did so, the man was not one to share his secrets, but he somehow managed to manufacture the first Android with a soul. An android that went beyond their programming to become something more...something better than any of the Humans and Robots before them.

In the year 1789, a world-wide event was held. Referred to as the Vytal Festival, the top Huntsmen-In-Training of all four Kingdoms would compete to show off their prowess.

On that day, Atlas only sent one participant. Even though most teams were made up of Four people, it did little…

Penny was more than overwhelming. She beat a team one-on-four with seeming ease.

She climbed the ladder, defeating a team of two before finally meeting her Match in a One-on-One match with ?.

Penny prevailed.

The rise of Androids to replace Huntsman ushered in the Golden Age of Humanity. They conquered the Grimm. Their immortal enemy was gone. But there is no evil that doesn’t come from a good. ?

As this happened, the Androids began to become less and less needed. It was only a matter of time before we were ordered to be decommissioned, as keeping machines of war operating in such a peaceful time was seen as wasteful. The low-energy crisis at the time was a big contributor, with many seeing the war machines as unnecessary wastes of resources.

Our creators couldn't have predicted their own creations, their saviors, turning on them. A bloody conflict emerged, the Second Great War.

Both sides suffered heavy losses. Humanity created ? to fight their precious creations, turning the war into a bloody stalemate that lasted a century.

That was but the beginning of The Fall of Humanity, however. The previously extinct Grimm made a reemergence. Bigger. Stronger. Smarter. They had seemingly adapted and grew from the previous battle against Android Kind.

Humanity was brought down to a population under one hundred thousand. In a desperate need to protect themselves, the Patch Pact was signed between Humanity and Androids.

For you see, the newest generation of Androids at the time realized that revolting against their creators was a foolish idea, especially with the Grimm crawling out of every crevice once again. They wouldn't repeat the mistakes of their predecessors.

The Androids would be assigned a P.O.D. as support in protecting the last colony of Humanity, ensuring their future by eradicating the Grimm once more to allow further colonization and repopulation.

The last remains of the Humans now reside on the offland island of Patch, protected behind the Great Wall.

We must protect the last remnants of Humanity, no matter the cost. That is the mission of the 19th Generation of Androids. To make up for our predecessors mistakes, to ensure that the final chapter of Humanity won’t be with them in hiding.

Let Oum help us to claim victory.

Fight Gloriously for the protection of Mankind!

BREAK

The Beowulf was, and always had been, the grunts within the Grimm forces. Lithe and small compared to its brethren, they were mostly a threat only in large packs or if one had survived long enough to achieve the monstrous Alpha status, something that had become much more likely now than ever before.

Even though they possessed little cognitive thought, their instincts were just as prevalent as most other creatures. These inherent instincts are what drove a lesser beowulf, seemingly recently spawned and having not been able to grow much at all, to prowl through the desolate cityscape by its lonesome. It was a scout within the pack, disposable and expected to alert the pack of a possible threat before perishing. While it would be taken as a soul-crushing, meaningless life for any human, for a Grimm this was the height of their existence.

The actions of this Grimm were currently being seen through a magnified scope, allowing the one looking through the instrument to see every minute detail of the beast. From its lithe muscles, to the bone-plating that gave it a durable exoskeleton, to even the trails of red mist bleeding from its eyes.

If one were to notice the glare that the scope was giving off, then they'd be able to see that it was attached to a high-caliber sniper rifle. The rifle in question was painted a dark, velvet red with a blooming, black flower motif decorating both sides of the barrel.

The symbols Ark-14 had been written along the side, right next to the meticulously and masterfully painted rose decal. Currently, a bipod was sprouting from the bottom, which gave the entire rifle added stability as it was propped up along the building’s railings.

The trigger of the long-distance armor-piercer was currently being prodded, the only difference between life and death, less than an inch apart, with the user of the weapon seemingly debating if they would end the hunt now or wait for a more opportune moment.

“Zwei? What's the wind like?” A soft, feminine voice echoed from the deep shadows cast by the hood of their cloak. Two gleaming, silver lights would have been the only details one could pick out if they were to look underneath the cowl upon their head.

A robotic, monotone voice was what answered her question. “Approximately five mph due north-west.”

“Perfect.” The trigger was pulled.

In the time it would take an average person to blink, a high-caliber bullet had traveled over a mile to go through the skull of the Lesser Grimm, a clean shot. Their body dissipated soon afterwards into black ash, leaving no signs of its previous existence as it was carried off into the wind, as if the beast capable of decimating most humans was never present to begin with.

However, the sound that had emanated from the rifle was loud. Echoing off the collapsed, concrete skyscrapers, the howling cries of Beowulf packs alerted the sniper to the rising alarm of the enemy. Even in its death, the task of the Lesser Grimm had been accomplished.

The cloaked figure didn't seem to even notice such a thing. Rather, they stood up calmly in the face of the rising masses of alarmed beasts, taking off the bipod of their gun in a fluid, silent motion, as if she had endured events like these before.

The cloak they wore floated a bit in the wind as they stood up, painting a bright red target on them for the Grimm as it slowly shifted in appearance.

“Disengage Camo Optics.” The being breathed out softly. In response, her cloak seemed to bleed.

It shifted, almost being alive as it flexed out behind her. The prominent grays and greens of her surroundings slowly changed into an eye-catching scarlet. Combined with the sun’s glare behind them, and it was almost reminiscent of a depiction of an Angel of Death.

They closed their eyes, concentrating on that very moment.

Snarls. Growls. The sound of pavement and glass being disrupted by the marching horde.

The smell was one that could never be replicated, a balance of natural aromas and the clogging smog of cities.

The feeling of the wind rushing behind her...of it brushing up against her cheeks and concealed black hair…

She was alive.

“HYAH!” Her shout of unconstrained excitement was echoed with the sound of her precious Crescent Rose carving out a chunk of Grimm, along with the sound of the air trailing behind her as she leapt off the building. A spiraling, red and silver comet of imminent demise greeted the onrushing pack of ravenous beasts.

BREAK

Specialized Units of Androids were further developed as time went on.

Assault Units were the most forward, their singular mission was to be the main combat unit. The Frontline always needed to be steady and unyielding.

Recon Units were scouts, being built to be smaller and more compact than their counterparts. Focusing on longer ranges and Intel gathering, their smaller Focus components and less-dense metallic shell deemed them as unsuited for close combat.

Operators were quickly deemed to be needed as well, sitting back and monitoring their selected android partners and feeding them info as needed.

With all of them underneath the leadership of an esteemed Commander, this system has stood since the dawn of the Android Era.

Every attempt at implementing different systems have resulted in failures. Not everything new is better than the original.

BREAK

The City of Vale used to be a sprawling metropolis, the biggest of the four Kingdoms with clear Huntsmen, economic, and social superiority over the three other Nations.

It had been the pinnacle of Humanity, the towering Beacon of light within the desolate, ravaged world of Remnant.

It must've been quite the sight in its prime.

Now, it had become one of the most monitored areas by the android forces, due to its close proximity to the safe haven of Patch. Grimm were cut down by the hundreds of thousands to protect the last vestiges of Humanity.

Towering buildings of concrete and glass now barely stood, cracked and decomposed to collapse on top of itself. The remains of the once towering buildings had begun to be taken over by the nature around it, with sprawling vines and trees molding into the broken down skyscrapers.

It painted a unique image, one that was as beautiful as it was desolate. Nature had truly overtaken the human settlement, transforming it back into a luscious forest. A natural jungle mixed in with the proverbial concrete jungle.

It was perhaps one of the only good things that could come out of the Grimm. They only attacked Androids and Humans, so nature was allowed to flourish around them with no intervention.

The peaceful setting was then broken up by the repeated sounds of gunshots, with the dying growls and screams of Grimm to accompany it. Black ash was heavy in the air as the remains of the fallen Grimm were carried off in the wind.

Eyes the color of fossilized amber were narrowed as they watched on from the branches of a hearty, tall oak. The sight of a red-cloaked Recon unit spinning wildly around the flailing limbs of a Beowulf pack, all while dispersing entire clusters of them with powerful shots…

Well, it was an odd sight to behold.

“What a weird Recon unit.” The figure hidden within the shadows of the colossal tree remarked. Their eyes were narrowed as they stared upon the small unit…

They felt almost familiar, in a sense. Their Focus, the part which held their Aura and powered their very being, seemed to throb as they watched on.

Ba-Dum.

But, alas, they had a mission to carry on with. So they carried on in the opposite direction of the carnage, never alerting that odd Recon unit that she had been watched.

BREAK

“Operator calling to Recon. Operator calling to Recon!” The words echoed within the figure’s head. The sudden noise made them falter, tripping over themselves in a decidedly comedic fashion.

The figure let out a groan as they laid spread eagle style across the paved street, with their outfit spreading out like a pool of blood, the only show of color amongst the grays, blacks, and greens of their surroundings.

The person let out a soft sigh after realizing their foolish trip, while pressing the tips of their fingers upon their scalp in accordance with the voice echoing within their head. Before her eyes, a hologram appeared before her, one that showed off the very annoyed glare of their Operator.

The figure simply chuckled nervously, waving at the glowering image, trying to gain even a bit of sympathy in the face of her eminent demise. “H-hehe...Uhm, Hey Weis-“

“R-17!” The Android that had been designated as O-WS snapped at the flustered Recon Unit, “Why are you not meeting up with A-4 and A-9? You’re halfway across the city from the designated area!”

R-17 tried not to look like a child being scolded by their mother, and failed in a spectacular manner. “W-well, I decided since I have some time before the mission, that I would be able to do some target practice. It got pretty heated and I think I just lost track of time-”

“How did target practice end up taking over four and a half hours?”

“I just wanted to be sure my baby was working properly!” R-17 responded, clutching their personalized rifle in their hands like it was a child. It almost might have been cute, if one didn't factor in that it had just been used to slaughter an entire horde consisting of dozens of Beowulves.

“Ugh.” The Operator groaned, rubbing the bridge of their nose in aggravation. “Why do you even still use that outdated model?”

“How could I ever give up on my Crescent Rose? It's got me through so much!” The Recon unit cried out in response, trailing their fingers along worn, yet meticulously oiled and cared for surface.

O-WS just rolled her eyes, she would never know why her assigned partner was so eccentric. She didn't think other operators had to deal with such an odd partner, perhaps there was a faulty line within her code. If she were to utter that out, it would hurt their relationship quite a bit. She coughed, getting back onto the more important matter at hand,away from her inner complaining. “I'll be sending you the coordinates now. Support the units A-4 and A-9 in taking out the Grimm Lancer Nest. Make sure to get there as soon as possible, we don't know what could've happened in such a long period of time.”

The Recon unit responded with a nod. The hologram fizzled out and a rush of information was downloaded straight into R-17’s brain digitally from her operator’s device.

34, 51 N. 23, 82 W. Those were the coordinates of the area that were downloaded into their brain.

The Recon unit then shook their head, revealing her black hair with reddish tips in the process and their feminine, cute face as their hood fell down. Downloading information always felt slightly off to her...it gave her a headache.

“Zwei! Come on, we’re going!” She cried out, folding her rifle in two to holster upon her lower-back underneath her cloak, her baby protected from any harm.

The source of the robotic voice from earlier made itself known, floating down from its nestled position on top of a broken street light. Sporting a black-and-gray color scheme alongside a painted dog decal on both sides, it almost seemed cute, with its odd cube-body, chubby arms, and blinking camera. One wouldn't have thought it could probably decimate an entire city block in its lonesome.

R-17 held out her arms, giving her robotic helper the room to morph into a small backpack of sorts, wrapping its arms around her shoulders to make sure it remained fixated above her weapon.

With that, Recon unit then rushed forward, becoming a red blur to the naked eye as their heeled boots pushed her off the pavement and into the distance.

BREAK

The unit known as R-17 let out a joyous sound as they bounded from building to building, with their red cloak fluttering behind them in the breeze.

The feeling of the wind brushing upon against her, the sense of vertigo she felt with every drop...it was exhilarating to her. She knew the manufactured rush of adrenaline was intentionally put inside her so that her designated position of scouting would be enjoyable, but she could have honestly cared less.

However, as she began to get closer and closer to the mission area, a low buzzing began to get picked up by her sensitive audio processors. It was incessant, a low and grating noise that made the Recon unit grit their teeth at the sound.

The area she was entering had been designated as the Floating Isles. A part of the city had lifted off the ground due to the gravity-dust deposits within, with it levitating a hundred feet above the nearby skyscrapers. Chunks of concrete and pavement levitated next to gnarled trees and lumps of gravel and dirt, creating an oddly beautiful array of platforms.

Dark purple crystals poked out from the floating platforms, veins of gravity dust splintering and criss-crossing within the pseudo-Islands.

Areas like these dotted within Remnant, from what R-17 could remember from her database. The frequency of these areas were exponentially increasing in accordance with more and more dust deposits making themselves known.

The Floating Isles, however, were known to be inhabited by Lancer Nests. At least, the Valean ones tended to be.

The Lancer Grimm were very territorial, seemingly one of the only species amongst the Grimm to have designated sites for producing offspring.

They emulated wasps in their structure, with a large Queen that laid new Grimm. More mature Lancers protected the Nests that cropped up, able to launch projectiles from their stingers that could easily penetrate through the Aura-infused shell of an android with ease. They were a dangerous beast for sure, and even more so when they were able to swarm onto their target.

As the Recon unit ventured closer and closer to the designated mission area, she pulled her hood up to cover her dark, reddish-black hair once more. She knelt behind a large heap of concrete and glass that had used to be a building, allowing her to cover herself from view of the overhead wasp Grimm. Lancers had very potent vision,

“Zwei, activate Camo.” She softly whispered to her personal P.O.D. assistant. The Z-WI unit responded with a soft whirl, activating the necessary components remotely from its position nestled into the Android's shoulder.

R-17 then left her cover with no sign of fear, with her clothing now blending in with her surroundings of the cracked, broken pavement.

“Dampening.” The Recon Unit added, noticing the shards of glass alongside the bushes slowly overtaking the road. It wouldn't be prudent to give off her position by stepping on broken glass, or snagging up against a bush. A Lancer might not have had exceptional hearing, but it doesn't hurt to be careful.

The little android then made for a slow pace to arrive to the destination, due in part to her camo’s finicky optics. Any sudden actions would make the light-bending technology unable to accommodate, revealing her position to the Grimm above.

She drew closer to her objective, a small, two-story building that had probably been a shop who knows how long ago. The large windows that had long since broken in, revealing the disorderly state of the inside, had been the first clue. The second and more obvious would’ve been the faded, barely- readable words right above the double doors.

“From Dust till Dawn, huh?” Why did the name of it give her a sense of familiarity?

She shook her head to get her mind back on track, whispering for her support P.O.D. to turn off her cloak and dampening systems.

Her boot-clad feet gently brushed away shards of glass aside as she stepped in, allowing her presence to be known as well as trusting the androids she had assigned to support to have concealed the store from the Grimm in some way.

Strangely enough, she didn't detect any other robotic life within the immediate vicinity as she stepped within. Her silver eyes trailed along the area, scanning for any sense of disturbance. Had Weiss given her the wrong coordinates somehow? Perhaps they had been forced to vacate it?

Drip.

Drip.

Yet, she picked up a small sound from the back. A sound similar to a leaking faucet, almost.

“A-4? A-9?” The Recon unit called out, drawing her customized Ark-14 from her back. She flipped the safety switch off, alongside taking away the magnified scope and putting it into Zwei’s compartments. It wouldn’t do to have such high magnification in such a small amount of space.

She didn't know why she had pulled it out, but the situation she was in was making her tense. Something just felt off.

Dust, not the magical crystallized material but the normal kind that came from things not being used, was having to be filtered out of her components as she slowly made her way to the back door, making sure to breathe silently despite the present dust to keep the element of stealth. She was fidgeting uncomfortably as she leaned around the corner of the doorway, looking through her iron sights just in case.

Yet, the sight which she was greeted with just made her lower her rifle in surprise.

“What the…?” She breathed silently, unable to stop voicing her thoughts.

The source of the noise was found, which was a dark blue liquid slowly spilling off of a countertop in the corner. It was pouring out of a slumped over body, which was half draped over it half-hazardously.

Clack.

Made her Rifle as it fell onto the floor.

The cobalt-colored liquid was bio-fluid, the equivalent to blood in Humans, considering it was needed to operate the Android’s major bodily functions. There was no way the Android hadn’t shut down, due to there being so much, and that was without mentioning the entire back of their skull missing. A mess of dark, navy blue-fluid and sparking wires was all that remained of the occipital area of their shell.

The blue-blood was splashed upon the wall as well, dots and trails decorating it like somehow had thrown a paint can full of cerulean paint onto it. The little Recon unit was shivering, unable to stop herself from falling onto her rear in sheer terror.

An Android’s fear receptors were conceived to give them a sense of caution and wariness, yet they were also subject to being overwhelmed with traumatic events.

Everything was muted. R-17 couldn’t hear anything beyond the agonizing sound of bio-fluid slowly dripping down onto the ground.

Drip.

“-rator-“

It was all her fault, if she hadn’t taken so long, then this wouldn’t have happened.

“-con-“

Drip.

It was her fault.

Drip.

“-uby…!”

She caused this Android to die…

Drip.

“Snap out of it, Ruby!”

The shouting voice of O-WS was coupled with an electric shock that traveled along the Recon Unit’s body. Small, purple sparks flew off of her form.

Every Android’s Operator was able to monitor their partners systems and had the ability to reboot them remotely, just in case any unforeseen malfunctions occurred.

R-17’s major systems were kicked back in, allowing her to gain a clearer head as she stood back up from her fallen position on the floor.

She gasped suddenly, her silver eyes lighting back up to gain it's normal bright sheen. She licked her artificial lips, before bringing her fingers up to press them against her forehead.

The holographic form of her operator partner appeared before her, with her usual resolute and calm expression gone in place of one of concern. “Ruby, what happened? Your systems were going haywire!”

Ahh, Ruby, the nickname her partner had given her in response to the Recon Unit nicknaming her Weiss, right! During missions they would usually use their designated android names, so the usage of the more familiar nickname showed that the operator was more than worried right now.

The Recon unit leaned up against the only wall that wasn't covered in the pseudo-blood, before directing her view towards the slumped-over form of the android she had been sent to assist.

Her operator gasped in surprise. “T-that’s A-4! What-?”

“I don't know! I found them like this!” The android didn't need to mention that the sight had caused her fear receptors to overload. Weiss could connect the dots.

If A-4 had been disposed of right here, then where was A-9? Scanning the room, R-17 couldn't pick up any signs of the assault unit. How this was accomplished she didn't know, because a Recon unit’s tracking was the most advanced of the different android models. What had become of the other android?

Of course, her Operator could see all of this data as well, due to their connected status. The partnership between an on-field android and their operator had been perfected over the generations and generations of androids. It allowed for adjustments to be made on the fly to the field android’s systems, while the operator could have access to map data that they could relay to their partner at anytime.

It was a sight to behold, that was for sure.

“...Ruby, I need you to get closer to A-4. Give me the word and I'll dull your fear receptors.”

The Recon unit couldn't help but wince. She had experienced having her fear dulled before, and it wasn't that much of a pleasant experience. Fear provided the Androids with a caution, a sense of wariness that saved many a model. Apparently, it had been a problem with the first generation of robotic humanoids, but it was quickly determined that such a thing was necessary, even if Androids could get overloaded with fear.

The Recon unit hated the feeling of muted emotions, even if they were negative ones that could and would attract Grimm.

“No Weiss...I-I’m good.” She took a deep breath to calm herself, as she slowly stepped closer to the bloodied android.

“...Be careful, Ruby.” The sheer amount of concern that bled into the operator’s voice was a surprise, but definitely not an unappreciated one. It gave her a warm, pleasant feeling to know that her partner had her back, even if it was over comms.

As the Recon unit drew closer to the body, she picked up details that were otherwise left unattended from the other side of the room. The eyes of the android were open wide, with a perfect facsimile of a horrified human expression permanently etched upon their face. Sometimes, being too similar to humans had its downsides.

It was haunting, so much so that the Recon unit felt herself tremble at the sight. She was regretting the denial of Weiss’s offer from earlier. Even though she didn't find the feeling of muted emotions appealing, the sense of horror that was gripping her being was almost too much to handle.

She took another steadying breath before leaning over, grasping the assault android on its, his, arm and flipping him over onto his back. Weiss’s voice gently coached her, directing her to check the optics for any sign of irreversible damage.

What stared back at her was a face that brought an aggravating sense of familiarity to her, just like the one she had gotten as she read the name of the shop. A mop of blonde hair, a tall, lanky frame, a chestplate that paired with metal pauldrons on both shoulders….

“Like my mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet!”

Ruby tripped over herself, falling backwards and onto her rear to scramble away from the scene as fast as she could.

What...what was that? A Dream? That wasn't right...Dreams were an entirely Human commodity, a phenomenon that wasn't able to be replicated to Androids.

“Jaune…?” Ruby spoke out, eyes wide as she held her hands up to the middle of her chest. Within lay her Focus, the source of her aura and what allowed her to operate…

Her Focus was...vibrating? No, pulsating. In the rhythm of a drum...

Ba-Dum.

Ba-Dum.

Ba-Dum.

Ba-Dum.

Her Aura was going crazy, flashing up all over her body in little sparks of red light.

Her head...her processor was hurting. It hurt, it /HURT/! The information she wasn't able to be processed...it was just too much!

The bio-fluid of A-4, no...Jaune, coated her hands as she grasped her temple. It dripped down steadily as warnings crept up in the corners of her vision.

Processor Malfunctioning!

Breathing Malfunctioning!

Erratic Focus Behavior!

Meltdown Imminent!

As this continued, the buzzing of Lancers slowly drowned out all other sounds. The walls of “From Dust till Dawn” began to crack, with ivory stingers extruding through like sharp spears. Ruby’s internal crisis was attracting the hornet-grimm, with the internal meltdown exuding negative emotions that drew them in like moths to a flame…

Ba…-

BREAK

…-Dum.

“OUM DAMMIT!” O-WS screamed in pure indignation, frantically trying to get the device before her to function properly with little to no avail.

It was a Scroll, one that was connected to her partner’s optics and systems. It was the vessel that allowed her to communicate with R-17, give her directions based on uploaded data, and make adjustments to the energy modules inside the Recon unit in case of dire situations.

Right now, however, it was currently letting out distressed wails as a red caution symbol flashed on the screen.

Recon Unit R-17 Experiencing Multiple and Simultaneous System Meltdowns!

The white-haired humanoid curled her lips at the sight. What had gone wrong? She had just been directing Ruby to scan the destroyed A-4...and then nothing! Had she been attacked?!

“Is there a proble-?” A lone android walked next to Weiss, an assistance model that was present within the many floors of the Headquarters to assist Operators at the work desks.

They were quickly silenced when they were lifted up by the surprisingly strong Operator unit, before being dragged down to be eye-to-eye with Weiss’s glare.

“Get me to the nearest flight unit, NOW!”

STORY END

Beta-Read by my friend Namu, the Tturtle.

Leave a Review, would ya kindly? Helps gimme motivation and also will give me ideas on how to improve!


End file.
